User blog:Tim time5/Sneak Previews
The Ta-matoran collective were very busy at their forges. The turaga had issued a challenge to Ta-Metru, that a great and powerful mask was to be made. The Mask of 1000 lifetimes, the Great Mask of Cancelation, was under construction. The mask-crafters were combining kanoka of the rarest kind around (besides the great disks) with an unknown element. The Ancient Toa Metru of Stone entered through the doorway to a gigantic forge. The leader of the project saw him and exclaimed, "Welcome, Toa, what are you doing here? This is Ta-Metru and your duty is to Po-Metru." "The turaga have told me to tell the mask-crafters to cease this project, now." he said firmly. "Then why doesn't the Toa of Fire tell us? This is a Ta-Metru problem, and should be resolved by Ta-Metru resdients," the project leader shot back. "Besides, the turaga told us to make this mask, so why should they tell us to stop?" "I-" the Toa was about to make a rebuttal, when he was silenced by a nearby explosion. A frightened and only half coherrent matoran entered and screamed, "RAHKSHI ON THE LOOSE!" CRASH! Toa Kaita Tisroc came crashing through the wall and landed on the floor. Immediately afterwards, a gigantic "Rahkshi" came through the hole. "Mata Nui save us all," whispered the Toa of Stone. Then it spoke. It said, "Give me the Toa Mask!" The Stone Toa recovered from shock and exclaimed, "Never! I shall not allow you to use what was meant for good for evil!" Instead of dignifying the Toa with an answer, he simply shout three or four shadow blasts at him, knocking him off of his feet. By this time Tisroc had full recovered from the previous battle. He leaped on the Rahkshi's back and began to restrain him. As if from nowhere, Tisroc was hit by a sudden burst of acid. He turned to see six Bohrok firing acid at him. The Bohrok spewed so much acid that the Kaita Fusion was dissolved. Out of the Fusion came the Ancient Toas of Water, Ice, and Fire. Bruised and stunned, the four Toa lay on the ground awaiting what seemed like imminent destruction. "Come on brothers, are beaten so easily by six Bohrok and an overgrown Rahkshi?" the Ancient Toas of Earth and Air said as the rocketed out of the sky at the Bohrok, destroying them all in one swoop. "Are you sure it's a Rahkshi? Looks more like a Tahtorak!" exclaimed the Air Toa. "Brothers," said the fire Toa, "It beat Tisroc!" The earth Toa said "Remember, we still have our unity, all attack at once!" As the attacks connected, the Mask fragments that the giant Rahkshi was holding flew apart. The Rahkshi was surrounded and outnumbered, he tried to fight back, however he found that this, too, was futile, so he did all he could. He raised his head and a beam shot from it. It was shot just before the toa seal went into effect. "Get this specimen to the archives," the Ancient Toa of Earth said solumnly. "For I fear this is one encounter of many to come." Category:Blog posts